


Almost Too Late

by helvonasche



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anxiety, Depression, F/M, Knotting, Omega OFC, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 03:54:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7961470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helvonasche/pseuds/helvonasche
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was a request and the OFC is not Bella Talbot. Just another biddy named Bella.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Almost Too Late

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request and the OFC is not Bella Talbot. Just another biddy named Bella.

Bella wasn’t going anywhere anytime soon. Her heat had hit early and it was bad, almost as bad as when she first presented. Curled up in the middle of her bed she felt another gush of slick from her engorged cunt.

The boys were out on a hunt so she thought that she was safe for a time. She wasn’t expecting them back anytime soon. But she heard the roar of the Impala’s engine in the garage.

“Shit,” she hissed under her breath as she attempted and failed to lock her door. They weren’t supposed to be back this soon.

Collapsing on the floor halfway between her bed and the door, Bella groaned as she felt another flood of slick run down her thighs. Sam and Dean were back and there was nothing that she could do about it.

“Bella,” Sam called out, “Are you home?”

She could hear them coming closer to her unlocked bedroom door, if they got any closer they would be able to smell her. She tried to call out to tell them to stay away, but she couldn’t raise her voice loud enough, already hoarse from screaming as she had pleasured herself relentlessly on a fake knot, unable to find satisfaction on the plastic toy.

Sam stopped in his tracks as the overpowering scent of baked apples and cinnamon struck him; it was powerful and astonishing. His cock began to swell in his jeans and he took another step, even closer to Bella. Something inside him clicked and he knew what was waiting for him on the other side. She was in heat and she was his.

Dean didn’t understand why Sam was walking slowly to Bella’s door until he was behind his brother. Accosted by the scent of an Omega in full heat, Dean turned on his heels to escape the smell. Although Bella smelled delicious, Dean knew that Sam had been nursing a crush for a few months and knew when to bow out. Dean went to his room, locked the door, and put on his headphones to block out the inevitable cacophony.

Sam’s hand was on the doorknob, everything in him wanted to burst into the room and take what was his, but he held back. Resting his forehead against the door, Sam spoke just above a whisper, “Bella, I can smell you - God, you smell so good, please let me in.”

Lifting her head off the floor she could smell the overpowering musk of her Alpha. It was Sam and he wanted to come in. Bella’s feelings for Sam were undeniable, but he could never want her. She wasn’t strong or brave… she was an Omega and spent three days every month laid up because of her presentation. There was no universe in which someone like her, someone weak and needy, would end up with someone like Sam Winchester.

Clenching the doorknob, Sam raised his other hand and pressed his palm into the door. Inhaling deeply through his nose in an attempt to take in as much of her scent as possible to calm the raging Alpha inside him that was begging to be unleashed. All Sam wanted to do was break down the door and mount the Omega on the other side. Thoughts of how she would feel and taste, as well as images of her legs spread wide and inviting, fluttered through his head in rapid succession. Steadying himself, Sam said carefully, “Please, Bella, open the door.”

Bella was quickly losing herself as Sam’s scent of newly purchased books and fall leaves began to work on her. Her fears and anxiety at being rejected faded away as her instincts took over. Bella moaned as she said, “Alpha… need… help.”

Hearing her finally speak, Sam’s cock hardened completely as it tested the seams of his pants. Swallowing the grunt that was trying to escape at her words, Sam pleaded, “Please, can you unlock the door? Let me in, Bella.”

Giving in to her true nature, Bella spoke as loudly as she could it still came out desperate and croaky, “It’s unlocked.”

Sam didn’t waste a second, quickly opening the door to her room. Stunned at her prone form, spread out on the floor in a tank top and panties, slicked up thighs gleaming in the dim light. Kneeling at her side and cupping her head, Sam did his best to not rip her meeger clothing from her body.

“Are you-” Sam began to ask as Bella turned to face him. Their eyes locked and the idea of asking questions faded away as he wrapped his arms around her.

Bella couldn’t believe what she was seeing. Sam Winchester holding her close and looking at her like she was the only Omega left on Earth. Studying his expression, she could actually feel the beginnings of his rut. His overpowering scent, his feverish skin, and his blown pupils which eclipsed his irises almost entirely. Bella could tell that he needed something, and he seemed incapable of speech. Finding courage that she didn’t know she had, Bella said, “Please, Alpha.”

Not wasting another minute with questioning every move, Sam pressed his lips to Bella’s.

Sighing deeply as she parted her lips, Bella felt Sam’s hand tighten in her hair as he began to work his tongue into her mouth. Moaning, she reached for him, grabbing his shoulder and running her fingers through his hair. The ache between her legs was building and Bella needed more.

Sam, noticing the change in her demeanor, began to remove clothing, while still kissing Bella ravenously. Once he was undressed, Sam ripped her tank top and panties off, then settled between her legs.

Bella gasped as Sam’s cock rested heavily against her soaked pussy. At the contact she canted her hips, grinding against his shaft and spreading her slick at the same time.

Sam was gone, once her hips began to roll he couldn’t control himself and reached between them to grip his cock firmly. Looking into her eyes, he began to press into her.

Unable to comprehend the immense size of his manhood, slowly but steadily pushing deeper inside of her, stretching her almost to the point of pain. Once he was completely enveloped inside her, they both let out the breath that they had been holding. Locking eyes, Bella cooed, “Alpha,” as she ran her hands over his torso, grabbing his shoulders.

Finally, Sam was where he had wanted to be since he met Bella, buried to the hilt inside her. Pulling back, Sam practically growled, “Such a good girl.” Then he pushed back into her wet heat, “You were made to take my cock.”

Sam’s pace was steady and slow, each thrust earning Bella more praise, like “You take my fat cock so well,” and, “Such a sweet cunt.” His pace began to pick up as his knot began to swell at the base. The room was soon filled with the sounds of Sam’s hips propelling into Bella, the wet slap of skin on skin was only drowned out by Bella’s cries of pleasure.

“You ready for my knot?” Sam panted as he pounded into her, “You want my knot, my perfect, little Omega?”

Bella, unable to speak, nodded enthusiastically as she felt his knot locking them together, and the pressure that had been building snapped as her cunt convulsed around him, milking his cock.

Still thrusting shallowly, Sam started to come back to his senses. Taking in the scene he was a part of, he looked down at Bella. They would be stuck together for at least fifteen minutes, which would be plenty of time for them to work out an arrangement. Sam thought to himself, that if he were lucky enough, Bella would want more.


End file.
